


DCTV Universe Rebirth

by buriedalllen



Series: DCTV Rebirth [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman - All Media Types, Green Arrow (Comics), Justice Society of America (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types, The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crisis Happened, Darkseid War happened, F/M, Flashpoint - Freeform, Geoff Johns - Freeform, Post-New 52, Rebirth, This is a relaunch of an old series god help me, This takes place following the current seasons for DCTV (Including the streaming service), Titans Hunt happened (sort of), Watchmen is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buriedalllen/pseuds/buriedalllen
Summary: It all begins here. Do not skip to the last chapter. Do not let a friend or comment ruin this story for you. The future (and past) of the Arrowverse starts here. Don’t say I didn’t warn you!





	1. Lost

The day I graduated high school, my brother in-law gave me a watch. It belonged to his father. And his grandfather before that. The watch had been handed down generation after generation with an inscription on the back, "Every second is a gift." My brother in-law was an optimist. I used to be an optimist, too. Until the day the watch broke. I lost time. We all did. 

I look down at it and know without question: I love this world. But there's something missing. Growing up, I had a father who was always absorbed in his job, and had little to-no time to raise his kids, and a mother who was largely absent. I had one sister. But no real friends. Until the day I met my hero. I found hope and inspiration. I was blessed with power and a purpose. I became part of a Legacy. My life was better than I ever imagined it could be. But it was all ripped away.

As bizarre as it sounds, I used to find myself lost outside of reality like this. Sometimes it was because I was pushing myself too hard, sometimes it was because someone else was. Still, I always found my home. Because I had a lightning rod to ground me. But as hard as I've tried, I haven't been able to find her. So I've been searching for someone else to make contact with.

This is Bruce Wayne. He knows what it's like to lose everything too. 

"{Reporter} No New sightings of Superman since he was declared missing after his confrontation with an unknown metahuman yesterday..."

"Master Wayne?" as voice calls out. "What is it Alfred" the costumed man replies. Maybe Bruce can help me.

Alfred comments on the Joker. Bruce questions everything, explaining that "in Civic City, one dead in a candy store, two more held hostage, but the Joker was caught outside Baltimore three hours ago. They're transferring him to Arkham as we speak." Alfred still questions the validity of the theory, "so what? There aren't three Jokers then. Two?"

Most people think bats are blind, but that's a myth. Bats can see as well as us. Sometimes better.

Still confident in his quest for answers, Bruce insists that "the chair said there are three. He needs to find out what that really means."

That's why I started with Bruce. Every mystery the universe has ever faced-- from the streets of Gotham to the solar pits of Apokolips-- he's solved them. I hope Bruce can see through the fog that's fallen over everyone. Because he might be my only chance at this. The moment Darkseid was destroyed, reality flickered. And the door keeping me out cracked open, after years of trying to get back-- I'm finally able to break through. Making direct contact like this can kill me. But I have to try. 

Because right now, I'm worse than dead.

"BRUCE!" I call out.

I'm forgotten.

My name is Wally West, and I am the fastest man alive. But no one remembers that, once upon a time, I was the Flash, too.

"Bruce, I need your help!" I explain. "Barry?" Bruce asks, confused. Attempting to elaborate, I shakily reply "No. I'm not Barry, but you know me Bruce." Angry and curious, he asks "Who are you?" Continuing to reach out, I say as much as I can, "I'm younger than you would remember. We all are. My n-name is Wa-"

He doesn't remember me. The connection isn't strong enough. I'm getting reeled back as I scream in pain. There's so much to say... to do... but the Speed Force isn't going to wait. The extra-dimensional energy may give speedsters our speed, but tapping into it is always a risk. If you move to fast, run across the edges of time, you can fall in. Once you do, you begin to lose your memories, all sense of self. You become one with the Speed Force. 

"N-name is w-Wally..." Ie begin to spit out everything at once. "R-remember how you got the letter, Bruce! The letter from your father. From Thomas Wayne! It's how this all started! Ask Barry." Needing more information, he shouts "Wait! Don't go. Don't--" His life flashes before his eyes.

Your body breaks down, transformed into kinetic energy. You become fuel for the next generation of speedsters. Time rips open as I get sucked back into the Speed Force. Reality from across existance spills out. I think I'm going to die.

I hope that if I dies, my death will mean something. I hope, but it's getting harder to. I hope it will help somebody. Bruce couldn't bring me back... so I have to find someone else. I have to warn my friends. Before it's too late. 

As I tumble back into the Speed Force, my life flickers in front of me like an old film. At least, my life as it was before the Flashpoint hit. When I was little more than a mere toddler, a boy named Barry Allen move in across the street. His mother was murdered by the impossible. As he grew older, he became close to my sister, Iris. And then the Accelerator exploded. And he became the impossible. 

One night, I joined my Dad on stakeout. This was supposed to be the big night where the Flash finally fought the Reverse-Flash. But Reverse-Flash went slightly more personal with his approach to hurting Barry. He nearly killed me. But then the lightning, the Speed Force chose me. Barry called it a freak billion-to-one coincidence, though we later theorized that Barry was subconciously drawing the Speed Force into me, to make a sad kid's greatest wish come true. 

The happiness that I found after that wasn't because I could outrun a jet, or even that I was being trained by my idol. It's because I had oppertunity. I could run around the world in less than a minute. And by this point, Barry and Iris were my real family. I found friends too. Then one day, the skies turned red. And Barry died saving the universe.

To honor him, I stepped into his boots. I even recruited a Team. But it wasn't until I met the love of kmy life that I felt like I deserved to become the Flash. Over the years, as my power grew, there were times I'd run so fast I'd break the time barrier- and, like now, I'd get lost and imprisoned within the Speed Force. Everytime I thought I was lost forever, Linda helped me come home. Our love transcended dimnsions. We were connected no matter where we were. Like I said, she was my lightning rod. 

But then, not long ago, a miracle happened. Barry returned from the Speed Force himself. And for a brief moment... It seemed like everything was perfect.

But the it wasn't.

Barry traveled into the past to try to prevent his mother's murder at the hands of Eobard Thawne. And Barry did it. He saved her. But what's called a Flashpoint was created--a powerful and devestating "butterfly effect." The Flashpoint resulted in the complete rewriting of reality. In this new reality, Dr. Thomas Wayne became Batman after watching his son, Bruce, get gunned down. Together, along with entrapeneur Cisco Ramon, military subject Kal-El, and american hero Victor "Cyborg" Stone, they saved the universe, and Barry stopped himself from changing the past. 

But someone outside of time watched it all happen. Someone saw history unravel when Barry first created Flashpoint, and when history was coming back together, they attacked. As out timelines reformed, someone stole ten years from us. A decade was removed like a jenga piece. I don't know exactly how or why, but it changed everything. Heroes that became legends were now novices. Bonds between them were weakened and destroyed. A darkness from somewhere has infected us. It has for a long time now, I think. Even before the Flashpoint. And no one knows this but me. 

The secret isn't that a Flashpoint changed the universe. It's that someone else did. And whoever they are, they're still out there. I can't give up. I have to get back. For Linda. For Barry. For my family and friends. I reach out for something to grab onto that could bring me home. Someone. Anyone. Before I'm gone forever. Before whoever attacked my friends attacks again. My name was Wally West. I was the fastest man alive. I was the Flash. Whether I ever will be again isn't what's important. What's important is that I get back so I can warn everyone. So I can deliver a message. 

It's not over.


	2. Legacy

As I travel to my next stop, I hear screaming.

"YOR'RE NOT ALLOWED OUTSIDE OLD MAN!" It sounds like he's trying to escape. "YO HEAR ME, OR ARE YOU SENILE AND DEAF?" as the old man keeps running, he finally responds, crying "I have to get out of here! I have things to do!" The screaming match continues as the guard tells him to "GET BACK TO YOUR ROOM!" and the man saying that "YOU DON'T CONTROL ME!" The guard grabs onto the man's robe. He tells the man that "Court order says different, old-timer. You have to stay inside like the rest of the grandmas and grandpas and they'll drop the trespassing charges. Don't make us drag your granddaughter down her again!" the guard threatens the man. But the man runs for it, proclaiming "I won't stay locked up."

This man's words echo mine. At first, I think that's why I'm drawn to him after Bruce. Then I feel that static in the air around him. He's connected to lightning, too.

In a mixture of anger and sadness, he cries "Please just go away. Let this old man be."

He was born in 1917. He's been in and out of rest homes the last thirty-seven years. He tells tales of his youth to everyone he sees. How he was part of a covert team of mystery men that helped end World War 2. Except for his great-grandson, they all think he's crazy. Every doctor in the state has told him so. But he's not.

"I see you" the man says, noticing something.

The memories of the universe before the Flashpoint silip away with every second I'm back.

It's time. "I don't know how long I have... please listen to me carefully! Their history may have been stolen, but you're friends weren't completely lost!" The man tries to explains, "McCarthy yelled 'Take of your masks!' You know I was only trying to protect them. I'm sorry for what I did!" Ignoring what he said, I scream it all out "It's wartime again. The world is going to need your friends. But you can bring them back. You have that power, Johnny. Use the genie. FIND THE JUSTICE SOCIETY!" With tears in his eyes. he proclaims "It's all I've been trying to do!"

The moment Johnny panics, I lose what fragile connection I had. The Speed Force pulls me back in. I fight it. It hurts. I don't know how many more times I can do this before I'm completely ripped apart. I need help. I take a deep breath, like diving back into the water. My lungs burn. A buzzing fills my ears. I feel someelse outside of time... lost like me... but they're out of reach.

{Inside a police station, cops interrogate a mystery woman}

"She won't give me her name, Captain. She says its too dangerous for us to know it." The captain can't even discern the woman's accent. The woman suggest "french, maybe? I don't know." The captain doesn't even know the charges. The woman reminds her that the charge was "theft." The woman being interrogated said that where she came from, "food was free." They thik this woman needs help.

The woman being interrogated says that she's "came to speak with Superman." She's a friend of his. The woman interrogating her breaks the news. Superman's missing, possibly dead. The woman being interrogated says that she can "wait until he gets back. He may very well be dead, but she does not think this is a joke." The woman interrogating her questions this, asking "why are you smiling?" to which the woman being responded states "because everything is going to be all right. Because she's seen the future. She then hands over a ring. 

What I see flicker in front of my eyes bext, it's like reality is trying to tell me... don't stop fighting... you're not alone. 

At Ivy University, there's an elderly woman yelling. "This is the fifth class Professor Palmer has cancelled in a week. I know every scientific journal in the country calls him the "next" Neil DeGrasse Tyson, but he is still an employee at Ivy University with students to teach. Ray Palmer has a responsibility, Mr. Choi." The boy responds, "Professor Palmer knows that, Dean Plumm. Uh, he knows a lot." The woman, enraged at his response, screams "Why are you standing there, staring at me through those coke bottles, muttering nonsense. Go and find your boss, BEFORE I DEPORT YOU BACK TO HONG KONG!"

The boy runs, yelling for "Professor Palmer!" Ray was actually on the Waverider. But it doesn't really matter. He was using a Hologram. And now both real Ray and holo-Ray are gone. The boy explains "I know you've told me to NEVER disturb you when you're on a "serious project", but I think this is important." Still calling for his professor, telling him it's just Ryan, but no response. He finds a key under the door and calls out, "hello?" He seems confused until he hears a voice, "RYAN!" Concerned at what he's seeing, he questions, "Professor Palmer?"

On the screen, Ray continues to explain. "Ryan... if you're receiving this message... well I'm in big, big trouble. Last week, I detected a disruption within the temporal nanostructure of the timeline. I thought it was Chronos trying to loot history's greatest treasures again. I put on the A.T.O.M suit, shrunk down, and while I knew it was unwise, I jumped into the time pool. And I quickly discovered this disturbance wasn't because of Chronos. I found evidence of something much bigger than a few historical robberies within the very essence of time. Looking for answers, I shrunk beyond the atomic. And I discovered something unbelievable... What I can only call the Microverse. I need you to cancel mu classes for the forseeable future. Let Jean know her alimony check will be late, tell her... tell her I love her. I know you don't play sports. You hate the outdoors and you're afraind of herights. You have asthma and allergies. Honestly, you're a bit of a mess. But you're also the only person that knows my tech and what I do with it as the Atom as well as I do. And more important then all of that... you're the only one I can trust with this. I left you a size-changing belt, identical to mine. It has a tehter to me. It should be able to lead you to my exact atomic location so you can fish me out of here and bring me back to the lab. You'll not only be saving my life, Ryan, you may be saving the entire universe. Oh, there's one last thing, God, how could I forget? This is extremely important: When you reach the first world of the Microverse. You're going to meet someone. They're going to seek you out. Whatever you do, whatever you say, do not---"

The video ends as the boy cries out "Professor Palmer!" The boy sees the belt on the ground, saying "uh-oh?"

Is that what the universe is trying to say? There are others like me?

{In another lab-esque setting}

"This feels wrong, Mr. Kord." the young lad says. He couldn't be more right. But Ted interjects "This couldn't be more right! And call me Ted, Mr. Kord was my Dad." The boy, more serious about his situation then Ted ever could be, comments that he'd "rather spend his time trying to figure out how to get the scarab off his own back instead of building giant bugs." Ted, explaining his device says that this is The Bug, their "mobile headquarters, like a flying Batcave." Continuing, the Ted I know really comes out, "Jaime, my father founded Kord Industries to make a difference in the world. When I inherited it, I swore I would too. And making and designing tech, that's good. But when you came to me for my help, that's destiny. Like you and the scarab. You're the Blue Beetle, Jaime! And together,you and I are going to figure out eactly what it can do and help as many people as we--" Jaime interrupts with "I appreciate your enthusiasm Mr. Kord, but I gotta fly, I'm late for school." Jaime is a good kid. And Ted, well Ted is Ted. And Ted is alive, which is good news for all of us. 

What happened next, scared Ted shitlless. A voice called out, "Theodore Kord, I am Doctor Fate. You do not know what you're dealing with." Ted, confused asked "who?" A decent question if you ask me. Fate continued, "I said what, not who. Jaime Reyes is an innocent in this, fused with something you both misunderstand." Ted, defending his position tries to push back a little, saying "look doctor, you're kinda freaking me out-- I think I undrstand enough, Jaime's a good kid, he's gotta good heart, and he's fused to to an alien scarab--" Fate, not giving two shits comments that "you believe the scarab to be xeno-technology. That is a lie, purposely perpetrated by the darkest of sorcerers. You're not playing with extra-terrestrials, you're playing with magic. 

There are more of them. New heroes. With new ideas. Shining new light. Men and women who not only discover their power but embrace it. And then the images stop. And I hear a woman's voice.

"I won't run away from it anymore. This won't hide what you've done. It's been my burden to carry. My curse to suffer through. The naive little Pandora unleashed evils upon this world. Skepticism. Doubt. Corruption. All things your cold heart believes in. But in the end, there was hope. And the heroes of the universe embody it. Their hope, their devotion, their love for one another will vanquish what you've done. It may be over for me but they will prove you wrong. They will prove you are nothing but a lonely, cruel monst--"

In a flash of blue light, the woman dissapears, leaving behind a small pile of red smoke.


	3. Love

I hear a scream. Did it come from the Speed Force? Or somewhere else? Something's happened. Someone's been hurt. Someone's died. Superman. Or.. I can't see him clearly for some reason, but I feel what they all do. And then I see it. 

Oliver Queen and Laurel Lance. Green Arrow and The Black Canary. They barely even know each other anymore. But when their eyes meet, they feel a spark that neither one of them can explain. A void deep inside them. Something buried deep in their hearts. This strange feeling keeps them up at night. Wondering... what have they lost?

{Scene shifts to a motel}

The tv is blaring, rreports of "Superman Dead" are everywhere. A woman discusses with her husband what is going on. "I don't think Jon should be watching anymore, Clark. He's asking too many questions." And an all too familiar voice responds, "we've all got questions, Lois. Ever since we came to this 'parallel world' from ours, Everything is different enough, but some things, some events--" "are repeating." The woman interjects. Continuing, she rationalizes the situation, "Doomsday killed you on our world, now the Superman here dies too." "And you're thinking what I'm thinking." "Yes. He's going to return from the grave like you did?"   
Clark, trying to maintain optimism just says "let's hope so." Outside of Clark's room, there was a man in a robe. The man called out for him, "Clark, your boy is growing up fast. You and Lois must be proud" Concerned, Clark asks "who are you?" Annoyed, the cloaked man responds, "Who I am does not matter, at least, not yet. For now, you can call me Mr. Oz if you like. What I am, oh, that's a different story. Friend or enemy is too simple a term when you consider the long game. Some might call this that." Becoming slightly defensive, Clark asks "what do you want?" And Oz said it all right there, "To tell you something in the wake of this 'tragedy'. You and your family are not what you believe you are. And neither was the fallen Superman."

{fade out}

I have so many questions left unanswered. The history I know continues to echo. My heart warms. My pulse races. It's what I needed, this is what I needed!I'm drawn right to it! I feel it! I found her!

A reporter asks for the police to "please let her in." The crop gruffly responds, saying he "ain't heard of no SuperNews." She protests, telling the cop she knows it's not the Daily Planet, or something like that, but she asks him are the rumors true? The cop says they aren't, but he doesn't know for sure.

She's so young, so beautiful. I hadn't forgotten, but it's been so long. I've missed her so much. I've missed us. If anyone's going to remember me.. Linda will. And once she does, it'll bring me back. The world might've changed, it might be under threat, but as long as Linda and I are together, it'll be ok. She's one of the most brilliant investigator's I've ever known. We can warn everyone together. The lightning strikes and I call out, "Linda!" she's confused. "Oh my god!" she mutters, while I continue. "I'm back. It's me Linda. It's Wally. Take my hand, and I can come home." Still shocked, she tries to rationalize.. "you... you're....," I continue, "Someone who loves you very much. You remind me of when I first met you. That look in your eye. Questions on the tip of your tongue. You were still trying to find your voice. And I was trying to find mine. We helped each other. We will again. We'll help everyone. But it starts with us Linda. You and Me. Forever." She doesn't remember, as she backs away, "I.. don't know you." No. It can't end like this. I try to call out, "LINDA, IT'S ME. IT'S WALLY! WALLY WEST! GOD, PLEASE, PLEASE, LET HER REMEMBER ME! PL--"


	4. Chapter 4

"Linda!" I keep calling for her, but I know that I'm being pulled away. I've never given up in my life. There has to be something else I can do. If I can get back to see her... if I can get one more chance with Linda... but I've lost her. I'm out of control. I'm out of control, pulled to people I know. "Digger!", Digger, confused shouts, "Oi! Watson, get me out of here!" Some things never change. "Dick!" Dick is startled, curious. He only recently remembered the Titans. "Vic!" He still doesn't remember. Great man, founding member of the Justice League, my ass. But it doesn't matter. Now I'm not only lost, but my body is breaking down. I'll be one with the Speed Force soon. And I'll forget everything. Linda, the Titans, Barry, even my own name. Then I see him.

In Central City. The other Wally West. My father, Joe West had a brother, Daniel West. My Uncle Daniel had a child, also named Wally West, after our great-grandfather, Wallace West. I didn't want to believe it before, but I knew it. I knew this Wally West was struck by lightning, too. My cousin is connected to the Speed Force like I am. Time slows down as I watch him save some girl's life. My days of being Kid Flash are over. His are only beginning. I'm glad it's in good hands.

Without Linda, there's no place for me in this world. Without Linda, I have no way back. It's over. As I feel myself dissolving away, I'm pulled to the man who started it all... Barry Allen, The Flash. He's smiling as he saves everyone from an apartment fire. He stops as he always does, seeing if anyone needs a trip to the ER. One of the kids is hungry, so he brings them all pizza. Even tips the restaurant owner by renovating his kitchen. He seems happy. And that's enough for me. I can do this... then I can die in peace. I'ts time to let the past go, Wally. 

"Barry!" I call out. He's shocked. I continue with what I have to say. "You don't know who I am, and you won't remember. So this is hello, and goodbye. Before I say anything else, you need to go to Batman. Ask him about the letter from his father. Tell h-him that something is wrong with history. Someone has infected it and.. you all forgot things. Like me." Barry, confused, asks "who are you?"

There's no more time. I'm out of time. This is it. I say my final goodbyes, "Barry, thank you for an amazing life. Thank you for your kindess, for your inspiration. For being there for me so many times. For now, the last time." Barry, shell-shocked, says "I don't understand!" I finish my speech, "I hope one day you will. You were right, Barry. Every second was a gift. That's why I won't die in anguish. I'll die with love in my heart. Goodbye, Barry. Goodbye." 

Something happened. He says my name. "Wally!" He pulls me out. I'm amazed. "I-I'm back. You said my name. You brought me back." Barry breaks down, "I'm so sorry Wally. My God. How could I ever forget you?" He asks as we embrace as if we haven't seen each other in years (which is true). He then says "I-I remember it all now. You're Iris's brother, you were on a stakeout with Joe. Reverse-Flash tried to kill you. You were hit by the lightning. You created the Team. You were, Kid Flash! You worked with me, and then one day you disappeared, fighting alongside the Teen Titans. There was a Teen Titans years ago." I respond, "yes, there was." Barry still dealing with this revelation, says "Guess, I forgot?" I have no real choice but to say, "Yes you did. That's not all you forgot. There used to be more. I had a different life before the Flashpoint changed it all. I didn't disappear with the Teen Titans. I- it's getting harder to remember. I had more of a life. We all did." I tell Barry about the Flashpoint changing history. "Barry, it wasn't just me that was forgotten. There were others. There were friendships. Relationships." Self-doubting, Barry asks "are you sure it wasn't my fault?" I calm him down. I tell him "It wasn't you, Barry. It was something else. Someone else. Whoever they are, they did this for a reason. I think they took years from us to weaken us. They struck deep at our hearts, Barry." Barry, rationalizing the situation asks, "Thawne?" I finish my statement, "No. They're more powerful then Reverse-Flash. More powerful than even Darkseid. There's a force out there we've never met. There's going to be a war between hope and despair. Love and apathy. Faith and disbelief. When I was outside of time, I felt their presence. I tried to see who it was. I couldn't, but I know they're out there. And they're waiting to attack again for some reason. I can feel it. Even now, Barry, we're being watched.


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C h a r l t o n c o m i c s .

"I did the right thing, didn't I? It all worked out in the end."

"In the end? Nothing ever ends, Peter. Nothing ever ends."


	6. Continuity Reflections

Dear reader,

You have just finished reading DCTV Universe Rebirth. With that in mind, here are some reflections on continuity that you may like to know.

The character narrating the story is Wally West l, or as he is alteratively known The Flash lll, or Kid Flash l. This is the white guy with red hair that you may know from Young Justice, Teen Titans, or JLU. 

I changed Wally's origins to fit the universe of the TV Show. I also retconned the TV show universe so that Wally recruited the team to get Barry out prison.

Building on from that, before they were ever part of the official "Team Flash." Caitlin and Cisco were part of the original Titans. (So was Wally, just to be clear.)

Final Days of Superman happened at the end of Supergirl (Season 4). Pre-Flashpoint Superman replaced him, surviving Elseworlds. 

Barry was a founding member the Justice League.

The events of Titans (2018) are semi-canonical to the timeline, happening after the original Titans disbanded, but before the re-united to fight Mr. Twister and the whole memory erasure thing.

Batman came back. 

Batwoman is still active.

Dick is Nightwing.

Trinity War and Forever Evil Happened.

Darkseid War Happened.

Crisis was averted because of Elseworlds.

90's Flash is in Hypertime.

More Changes to Come in Future Stories.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A L L E N A D A M S P E T E R C A N N O N M R . A D I N A H D R A K E M I T C H E L L B L A C K D A N G A R R E T T


End file.
